


Reconciliation

by nike75



Series: Lost Scenes [10]
Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike75/pseuds/nike75
Summary: Neue Version der Folge 3492 - sorry, aber das konnte einfach nicht so stehen bleiben. Die wahre Versöhnung zwischen Stella und Carla.





	1. Part 1

**Reconciliation**

_Part 1_

_Schloss Königsbrunn_

Tief in Gedanken versunken betrat Carla das Schloss. Es tat ihr weh, dass Ansgar nicht einmal nach dem, was gestern passiert war, einlenkte und dem Gedanken, die Leitung der Holding zu teilen, so rigoros abweisend gegenüberstand. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft... – Carla schüttelte den Kopf. Egal, sie konnte es nicht ändern und sie hatte noch ganz andere Probleme.

Zum wiederholten Male blickte sie auf ihr Handy, doch Stella hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Carla traten Tränen in die Augen. Was, wenn Stella ihr übereiltes "Es ist aus" ernst genommen hatte und sie nun nicht mehr sehen wollte? Was, wenn sie die Nachricht gar nicht erst abgehört, sondern einfach gelöscht hatte? Plötzlich wurde Carla schwindlig. Sie setzte sich auf die Treppe und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Dann spürte sie eine Hand auf der Schulter und eine besorgte Stimme fragte:

"Carla, geht’s dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Carla sah auf, Elisabeth stand vor ihr.

"Elisabeth. Ja, danke, es geht schon, nur ein bisschen schwindlig."

"Vielleicht hättest du heute lieber im Bett bleiben sollen, anstatt draußen rumzulaufen."

"Nein, nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Die frische Luft hat mir gut getan und ich hatte gehofft, das Gespräch mit Ansgar würde nach gestern irgendwas verändern."

Elisabeth sah sie überrascht an.

"Hast du das wirklich erwartet? Ich meine, ja, er hat dich aus dem Schlossgraben gezogen, aber deswegen gibt er doch noch lange nicht seine Machtposition auf. Er wird immer darauf drängen, der Chef zu sein."

Carla sah Elisabeth lange an. Die ältere Frau war in den Monaten nach dem Tod ihres Vaters fast zu einer Art Ersatzmutter für sie geworden. Die einzige Verbündete im Kampf gegen Ansgar. Müde senkte Carla den Kopf.

"Ich weiß. Und das heißt für uns, dass wir immer weiter gegen ihn kämpfen müssen."

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl, wir können nicht zulassen, dass Johannes’ Lebenswerk von Ansgar ruiniert wird."

"Ja, das Lebenswerk von Vater", sagte Carla gedehnt, "Was ist eigentlich mit unserem Leben? Deins und meins? Willst du wirklich auf Dauer alles dem unterordnen, was Vater gewollt hat?"

"Carla, ich habe ihn geliebt und ich werde nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie Ansgar einfach alles zerstört, was Johannes wichtig war."

Carla blickte Elisabeth nachdenklich an. Schließlich stand sie auf und sagte:

"Tut mir leid, aber in Zukunft wirst du das ohne mich tun müssen. Ich bin müde, ich habe keine Kraft mehr für diesen Kleinkrieg."

"Aber Carla, glaubst du nicht, dass du es irgendwann bereuen wirst, deinen Vater im Stich gelassen zu haben?"

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Und weißt du warum? Weil Vater tot ist. Ich lasse ihn nicht im Stich. Aber ich habe die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben im Stich gelassen – Sophia und Stella. Ich bin ins Gefängnis gegangen und habe Sophia allein gelassen – für die Holding. Ich habe die Frau, in die ich seit Monaten verliebt bin, vernachlässigt – für die Holding. Und schließlich habe ich sie weggestoßen, weil sie verzweifelt einen Weg suchte, mich aus meinem selbstzerstörerischen Tun herauszuholen – und das nur, weil ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass Ansgar hinter der Idee für Shanghai stecken könnte."

Elisabeth blickte sie fassungslos an. So hatte sie Carla noch nie reden hören.

"Carla, du kannst nicht einfach das Erbe deines Vaters..."

Carla unterbrach sie.

"Hör auf, Elisabeth, bitte. Ich verstehe, dass das nicht leicht für dich ist, aber ich kann das alles nicht mehr. Und ehrlich gesagt, will ich es auch nicht mehr. Ich bereue nicht, dass ich so lang für das gekämpft habe, woran Vater geglaubt hat, aber es ist jetzt an der Zeit, mein eigenes Leben zu leben – mit Sophia und mit Stella. Ich hoffe, sie noch nicht endgültig verloren zu haben."

"Carla, wenn sie nicht versteht, was dir die Holding bedeutet, dann..."

Carla fuhr wütend auf.

"Sag es nicht. Wag es nicht zu sagen, dass sie dann eben nicht die richtige Partnerin für mich ist. Sie war wochenlang für mich da, wenn ich sie brauchte, sie hat mir den Kopf gerade gerückt, als ich mich wegen der Intrige mit Hannes völlig verrannt habe, sie hat mir eine Chance nach der anderen gegeben, wenn ich sie mal wieder hab links liegen lassen. Also wag es nicht, Stella als das Problem darzustellen. Sie ist nicht das Problem, dieser Machtkampf ist es und ich bin es endgültig leid, mein eigenes Leben im Schatten meines Vaters zu verbringen."

Damit drehte sich Carla um und stieg die Treppen zu ihrer Suite hoch. Elisabeth stand mit offenem Mund da und blickte ihr geschockt hinterher.

_Casa Mann_

Zum zehnten Mal nahm Stella ihr Handy zur Hand. Immerhin hatte sie es inzwischen geschafft, nachzuschauen, wer heute Vormittag angerufen hatte. **Carla.** Sie hatte eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox hinterlassen, aber Stella hatte sich nicht getraut, sie abzuhören. Was hatte der Anruf von Carla zu bedeuten? Wollte sie ihnen noch eine Chance geben oder ging es nur darum, zu regeln, wie sie eine schnelle Kündigung über die Bühne bekommen würden? Nervös spielte Stella mit dem Handy. Sie wünschte, Luise wäre noch hier, doch die war zu Gregor ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Stella fummelte an den Knöpfen ihres Handys. Was sollte sie tun? Wollte sie wirklich wissen, was Carla gesagt hatte? Oder sollte sie lieber von selbst nach Königsbrunn fahren, um die Situation ein für allemal zu klären?

Sie hatte Angst. Sie hatte Angst, dass sich Carla endgültig für den Kampf um die Holding und gegen sie entschieden hatte. Und doch gab es einen winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer, die Nachricht auf der Mailbox. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich Carla überhaupt bei ihr melden würde – vielleicht war es doch ein gutes Zeichen? Schließlich gab sich Stella einen Ruck und klickte sich auf dem Handy bis zu der Ansage auf der Mailbox durch. Mit zitternder Hand hob sie das Telefon ans Ohr und lauschte.

_Sie haben eine neue Nachricht. Erste Nachricht – heute, zehn Uhr elf Minuten._

** _Stella. Hier ist Carla._ **

Stellas Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Es pochte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie Carlas sanfte Stimme hörte.

** _Ruf mich bitte an. Ich muss dir was sagen._ **

Sie wollte mit ihr reden. Stella ließ sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen, aus denen schon wieder Tränen rollten. Sie hörte nicht mehr, wie die Nachricht mit einem leisen _**Bis dann** _endete. Carla wollte mit ihr reden und sie hatte nicht wütend geklungen. Der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer wuchs zu einem kleinen Sonnenstrahl und hastig suchte sie auf ihrem Handy herum, um die Nachricht noch einmal zu hören.

** _Stella. Hier ist Carla. Ruf mich bitte an. Ich muss dir was sagen. Bis dann._ **

Erleichtert atmete Stella auf. Sie hatte sich nicht verhört. Die Nachricht war von Carla und sie wollte mit ihr reden.

Ein paar Stunden später spazierte Stella durch den Schlosspark, sie hatte beschlossen, sich noch ein wenig Zeit zu geben, ehe sie Carla gegenübertrat. Zu präsent noch war der heftige Streit, der zu ihrer Trennung geführt hatte. Sie lief über die Wiesen und Erinnerungen an das Picknick mit Carla und Sophia kamen in ihr hoch. Nach der Trennung von Charlie hatte Carla sie getröstet und als sich Stella auf der Präsentation vom _Schneiders Nr. 1_ daneben benommen hatte, war es wieder Carla, die für sie da war. Stella hatte sich bedanken wollen und ein kleines Picknick organisiert. An dem Vormittag hatte sie sich so wohl und entspannt gefühlt wie lange nicht und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie es genossen, ein wenig mit Carla zu flirten – es war harmlos, aber doch prickelnd gewesen und sie hatte das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder herzhaft gelacht. 

Stella blickte hinüber zum Schloss. Ihr Arbeitsplatz und der Ort, wo sie Carla nahe sein konnte und doch manchmal unendlich fern war. Der Ort, wo sie so glücklich war wie nie zuvor und der Ort, wo sie die schmerzhaftesten Momente ihres Lebens erlebt hatte. Und was brachte er heute? Das Ende oder einen Neuanfang? Zögernd ging Stella in Richtung Schloss.

Als sie am Schlossgraben vorbeikam, sah sie die braunen Lederhandschuhe des Grafen im Gras liegen, die er trug, wenn er auf die Jagd ging. Suchend blickte sie sich um, ob sie Carlas Bruder irgendwo entdecken konnte, doch er war nicht zu sehen. Sie hob die Handschuhe auf, sie würde sie Justus geben, der sie dem Grafen in die Suite bringen würde. Stella lief zum Kücheneingang, sie wollte den Herrschaften nicht begegnen. Als sie in die Küche trat, war dort niemand. Kein Wunder, bis zum Abendbrot waren noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, Christian hatte sich frei genommen, bis Gregor aus dem Krankenhaus zurückkam und David war wahrscheinlich im Schloss unterwegs. Stella ging in ihr Büro und schloss die Tür. Sie legte die Handschuhe des Grafen auf ihren Schreibtisch und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über das glatte Holz. Die Tür öffnete sich und Justus trat herein. Überrascht blieb er stehen.

"Frau Mann. Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Verlegen stammelte Stella:

"Ha...Hallo Justus. Ich, ähm, ich wollte nur mal schauen..."

Justus unterbrach sie.

"Gräfin Francesca hat seit gestern versucht, Sie zu erreichen."

Verwundert blickte Stella Justus an.

"Warum? Ich hatte doch ein paar Tage Urlaub genommen."

"Nun ja", Justus blickte zu Boden, "Gräfin Carla hatte gestern einen Unfall und wollte Sie unbedingt sehen."

Stella wurde blass. "Einen Unfall? Was?" Sie war völlig durcheinander. "Geht es ihr gut? Wo ist sie? Was ist passiert?"

"Die Gräfin ist im Park am Schlossgraben ausgerutscht und ins Wasser gefallen. Der Herr Graf hat sie herausgezogen und ins Schloss gebracht. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung."

In Stellas Kopf wirbelten die Informationen – der Schlossgraben, Gehirnerschütterung …

"Justus, wo ist sie jetzt? Ist sie im Krankenhaus?" Justus merkte, wie seine junge Chefin panisch wurde und trat zu ihr hin, um sie leicht an der Schulter zu berühren. Stella schrie ihn an und er zuckte zurück "Justus, WO IST SIE?"

"In ihrer Suite, die Gräfin ist in ihrer Suite. Es geht ihr gut."

Doch den letzten Satz hörte Stella schon nicht mehr, als sie schnell aus der Küche lief. Ohne Elisabeth und Maria in der Schlosshalle wahrzunehmen, lief sie die Treppe hinauf, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, bis sie schweratmend vor der Tür zu Carlas Suite ankam.

tbc...


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Stella lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das kühle Holz und versuchte, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren und sie hatte einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Sie hatte Angst, Angst um Carla. Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie wischte sie hastig weg. Leise klopfte sie an. Von drinnen kam keine Reaktion. Stella klopfte ein zweites Mal, doch auch diesmal blieb alles ruhig. Vielleicht schlief Carla.

Zögernd stand Stella vor der geschlossenen Tür. Wäre es besser, Carla in Ruhe zu lassen und zu warten, bis sie aus ihrer Suite kam? Stella wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie wollte einfach sicher sein, dass es Carla gut ging, dass ihr nichts Schlimmes passiert war. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und ging hinein. Sie schaute um die Ecke – Carla lag in ihrem Bett und schlief. Es war ein unruhiger Schlaf.  
Stella trat an das Bett und musterte Carla. Bis auf einen Cut an der Lippe konnte sie keine äußeren Verletzungen entdecken. Carla murmelte etwas im Schlaf und warf den Kopf hin und her. Vorsichtig setzte sich Stella auf die Bettkante und nahm Carlas Hand, die auf der Bettdecke lag. Sofort wurde Carla ruhiger und auch die Falten, die sich während des schlechten Traumes auf ihrer Stirn gebildet hatten, verschwanden. Leicht strich Stella mit dem Daumen über Carlas Handrücken und ihre Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung ihrer schlafenden Freundin. Nach ein paar Minuten flatterten Carlas Augenlider und sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen.

"Stella", sagte sie leise.

"Hey", antwortete Stella ebenso leise, "wie geht’s dir?"

"Besser, die Kopfschmerzen sind weg."

"Das ist gut."

"Ja."

Beide Frauen verstummten und sahen sich unsicher an. Langsam ließ Stella Carlas Hand los und wollte aufstehen. Doch Carla griff nach Stellas Hand und zog sie zurück aufs Bett.

"Stella, ich muss dir was sagen."

Nervös wich Stella Carlas Blick aus.

"Vielleicht sollten wir das verschieben, bis es dir besser geht."

"Es geht mir gut." Carla hielt Stellas Hand fest und schaute kurz auf die Bettdecke. Dann suchte sie Stellas Blick und sah ihr lang in die Augen. "Was ich da in deinem Büro gesagt habe, tut mir leid, ich hatte kein Recht, dich derart zu verurteilen."

Stella sah zur Seite, löste dann ihre Hand aus Carlas und stand auf. Sie trat ans Fenster und starrte für einen langen Augenblick nach draußen. Dann drehte sie sich zu Carla um, die sich inzwischen erhoben hatte und in ihrem Seidenpyjama am Bett stand.

"Du hattest recht. Ich hab dich belogen und dein Vertrauen missbraucht. Und ich wusste, dass es falsch ist", sie senkte den Blick, "auch wenn ich mir eingeredet habe, dass es ja nur zu deinem Besten ist."

"Warum hast du es dann gemacht?"

Stella sah Carla in die Augen.

"Weil deine Mutter mich darum gebeten hat. Weil ich einfach nur weg von hier wollte." Sie schluckte und fügte flüsternd hinzu. "Weil ich dich nicht verlieren wollte."

Carla trat zu ihr und strich eine Haarsträhne aus Stellas Gesicht, die ihre Augen verdeckte. Stella erstarrte bei der sanften Berührung und sie schloss für einen Moment unwillkürlich die Augen.

Carla sagte leise:

"Das verstehe ich. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich nicht habe erklären lassen. Ich war so unglaublich wütend und verletzt." Stella blickte sie an und sah den Schmerz in Carlas Augen. Die fuhr fort. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob die kleine heile Welt, die ich mit dir und Sophia hatte, sich auf einmal in Luft auflöst."

"Ich weiß", antwortete Stella und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

Doch Carla legte einen Finger unter Stellas Kinn und hob ihren Kopf wieder an. Dann schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf und sagte:

"Nein, es ist nicht allein deine Schuld, Stella. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du niemals mit Ansgar gemeinsame Sache machen würdest und dass es für dein Verhalten einen triftigen Grund gibt. Und wenn ich dir nur ein einziges Mal zugehört und dir vertraut hätte, …"

"Shhht", Stella legte Carla einen Finger auf die Lippen, "keine Selbstvorwürfe mehr. Die bringen uns nicht weiter."

Stellas Blick fiel auf die kleine Wunde an Carlas Lippe und sie strich vorsichtig mit ihrem Zeigefinger darüber. Carla zuckte leicht zusammen und Stella wollte ihren Finger schon wegnehmen, doch Carla war schneller und hielt mit ihrer Hand Stellas Finger, wo sie waren. Leicht küsste sie die Fingerspitzen von Stellas Hand und genoß es, den Schauer zu spüren, der durch ihre Freundin lief. Stella flüsterte:

"Ich will dir nicht weh tun."

"Tust du nicht."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und konnten die Sehnsucht, die sie beide empfanden, deutlich sehen. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss, der schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde, bis Carla ein leises "Autsch" entfuhr. Lachend lösten sie sich voneinander und blickten sich an.

Carla wurde ernst. Sie legte ihre Hand an Stellas Wange, die ihr Gesicht daran schmiegte und die Augen schloss.

"Stella?"

"Ja?"

Carla zögerte und musterte Stella genauer. Sie hatte tiefe Augenränder und war ein wenig blasser als gewöhnlich. Sie sah erschöpft und müde aus. Carla dachte an die letzten Tage – ihr Streit, davor der Unfall von Gregor, die Kurzreise nach Shanghai.

"Sag mal, wann hast du das letzte Mal durchgeschlafen?"

Stella hatte ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen und murmelte müde:

"Keine Ahnung, vor 'ner Woche oder so?"

Carla schüttelte den Kopf. Kein Wunder, dass Stella aussah, als würde sie gleich hier im Stehen einschlafen. Und wahrscheinlich war Schlaf oder zumindest ein bisschen Ruhe genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Sie strich ihr mit der Hand übers Haar und sagte leise:

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide uns jetzt ein wenig hinlegen?"

Stella öffnete schwerfällig die Augen und sagte undeutlich:

"Nicht nötig, ich bin voll fit."

Carla lächelte und erwiderte leicht ironisch:

"Ja, das seh ich. Aber hey, du wirst doch wohl nicht einer Frau mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ihren Nachmittagsschlaf verweigern?"

Stella war plötzlich wieder hellwach:

"Bist du in Ordnung? Sind die Kopfschmerzen zurück? Ist dir schwindlig?"

Carla verschloss ihr mit ihren Lippen den Mund und nach einem langen Kuss löste sie sich leicht und erwiderte:

"Mir geht’s gut, es ist alles in Ordnung. Und jetzt kommt schon, lass uns ein bisschen ausruhen."

Sie nahm Stella bei der Hand und führte sie zum Bett. Dann stellte sie ein Kissen auf und setzte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Sie zog Stella zu sich herunter und nahm sie in ihre Arme.

"Leg dich einfach hin und mach für einen Moment die Augen zu."

Stella kuschelte sich an Carla, es tat so gut, sie wieder neben sich zu spüren. Sie hatte sie vermisst.

"Carla?"

"Ja?"

"Die Nachricht auf meiner Mailbox. Was wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen?"

Carla erstarrte kurz, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder und antwortete lächelnd:

"Das sag ich dir, wenn du ausgeschlafen hast. Es ist nämlich wichtig."

Stella protestierte schwach:

"Aber ich bin doch vollkommen wach" und gähnte.

"Nein, bist du nicht und jetzt mach die Augen zu und ruh dich aus. Ich verspreche dir, ich sag's dir, sobald du wieder wach bist."

"Okay", antwortete Stella mit einem weiteren Gähnen und schloss die Augen. Nur Minuten später schlief sie tief und fest, was Carla mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Sie strich ihr übers Haar und flüsterte leise:

"Ich liebe dich."

tbc... 


End file.
